Computer terminals are widely used by individuals to perform a variety of activities and consequently, electronic communications between the computer terminals continue to proliferate. However, questionable or malicious electronic communications and electronic communications whose veracity cannot be determined easily are increasingly prevalent. A needs exists for systems and methods that are capable of detecting malicious communications and mitigating the associated threats in real time across a plurality of computer terminals.